Lovers's concerto
by Komachi Hattori
Summary: Their love was't so easy. But they overcame all difficulities and made a so much beautiful Lovers's Concerto.Give my story a chance.SessxKag. Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1:How she firsted closed to him

Disclamer : Inuyasha isn't mine.

I'll try not to make Sesshomaru so much OOC

"..." speaking

'...' thought

-------------o00o----------------

Chapter 1: How she first closed to him ?

--Flash back :--

Kagome was sitting on the ground, her eyes sticking to her history book. Overthere, Miroki was trying to grope Sango and she shouted so loud while her hand slapped his face nonstop. Shippo was ancing, playing and singing happily. And here, by Kagome's side, Inuyasha was pestering her with his damn questions :

"Kagome, what are you holding ?"

"History book."

"What…? History….?"

"Yes, it writes about what happened in the past".

"In the past ?"

"Yeah."

"Does it write about me ?"

"No, it doesn't mention about any youkai or hanyou."

"Why is that ?"

"They don't think that you existed."

"Why can't they think that ? That stupid human."

"Kagome ?"

"..."

"Kagome, it's boring."

"..."

"Kagome, that thing, what you called "history book" is so boring."

"..."

"Why don't you throw it away and make Ramen for me ?"

"..."

"Kagome…"

"STOP! IT'S ENOUGH !"

Kagome stood up, her eyes flashed angry flame, she grifted her teeth :

"You are pissing me off. Why don't you just silence and give me some peace ? How can I study while there is so much noise around me ? If you want to eat ramen, make it by yourself."

Sango stopped slapping Miroku, Shippo stopped dancing and singing. They all looked at Kagome in anstonishment .

"I'll go to have my peace and try to learn by heart my history questions" – Kagome turned around.

"But…."- Inuyaha mumbled.

"AND…"-Kagome cut his words-"DON'T YOU DARE TO FOLLOW ME."

"Kagome…."- Inu stopped his breath.

"If you want your face to his the ground, just do it. And i want you to wait untill I come back, don't go to find me, remember my words!"

Then Kagome turned and went straight into the forest, leaving all of her friends behind, confused.

"Kagome is scary when she is angry".- Shippo wishpered.

"No way I scare of her"- Inuyaha said with his trembling voice.

--End flash back.--

Therefore, Kagome was wondering with her book, her mouth mumbled something not clearly. Whit her attention all in her lessons, Kagome didn't notice where she was going. She just went straight, untill she felt something not right, she looked up and realized she was in a strange place 'Where am I ?'. Suddenly, Kagome heard a noise, so she move carefully futher, to see an inuyoukai with beautiful silver hair lied lifelessly on the ground and a demon seemed to want to eat him. 'Shessomaru'- Kagome's heart missed a beat. Then she heard that demon laughing :

"It's really my luck. Finding the great Sesshomare lied here, seriously wounded like welcome me. If I eat him, I'll be much stronger than I'm now. Here is my chance. Haha.."

Kagome confused 'That demon want to eat Sesshomaru. No way!'. Without thinking, Kagome took her arrowes, shooted the demon.

"Please hit him, please, …, I beg you .."

"ARGH……."-The demon shouted in pain and turned to where Kagome standing- "Danm, who…?"

Right on cue, Sesshomaru lifted Tenjoki, cut the demon and, of course, he felt on the ground.

'He died'- Kagome thought-'But…what is that feeling, when I saw Sesshomaru in danger ?'

Sesshomaru groaned softly, but it also took Kagome's attention. She ran quicky to his side.

"How do you feel ? Do you hurt.."- Her words died on her lips when she saw blood all over his body and his pale face.-'Who can do all of this ? Who ?'

'That human, Inuyasha's wench, why is she here ? Why did she recused me ?'

"Let me bandage you! It's lucky I brought my bag."

The smell from the dead demon went into Kagome and Sesshomaru's noses, made them want to vomit. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and then to the dead demon, she decided :

"You aren't comfortable with that smell, right ? I can't help you to move away, because of your wounds, so I'll bring that demon away. Then I'll come back and help you look after your wounds."

"No need…human. Go away!"- Sesshomaru said difficulty.

"You even can't say, let me help you."

"I said …no…need..."

"Let me help you, Sesshomaru. I know you hate human so much, but you must come back healthy for Rin and Jaken. I'll go after you are okay."

"Wait here, just a little…"

Sesshomaru could see the scare,uncomfort, disgust in her eyes. They even wrote on her face when she looked at the dead demon. She seemed flinch a little, but she go to the dead demon anyway.

'Kagome, let do it, it is easy'.- Kagome told herself.

Sesshomaru just looked Kagome questionly.

---------------------------o00o--------------------------

So, how is it ?

English isn't my mother tounge so if i made mistakes, please tell me.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2 : The rain

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine

"..." speaking

'...' thought

--------------------o00o--------------------

The last chapter :

"Sesshomaru could see the scare,uncomfort, disgust in her eyes. They even wrote on her face when she looked at the dead demon. She seemed flinch a little, but she go to the dead demon anyway.

'Kagome, let do it, it is easy'.- Kagome told herself.

Sesshomaru just looked Kagome questionly."

---------------o00o------------------

Chapter 2 : THE RAIN

Kagome held her breath, leaned down and dragged the dead demon on the ground, trying not to look at him and not to vomit.

"A little futher, there, make it, Kagome."- Kagome encouraged herself.

Kagome stopped at a place far from where Sesshomaru was lying, put the dead demon there and came back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, how do you fell now ? Let me see your wounds!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything because of his tiredness. The wounds made him feel painful all over his body. He breathed difficulity, not trying to prevent her from touching him athough he felt very uncomfortable.

Kagome gently took off his shirt, tried her best not to affect his wounds.And then her jaw dropped, she looked at Sesshomaru in astonishment, smiled brightly :

"Sesshomaru, your…arm..you had your arm… back. It's…so good, really".- Kagome felt her heart lighted, like she was flying.

Sesshomaru surprised because of her reaction, he wondered why she was so happy about he had his arm back.

Kagome suddenly remembered his wounds, so she leaned down to see his wounds. She couldn't not wonder why he wounded badly like this. She also couldn't prevent the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru smelt the salty in the air, so he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. And what he saw made him angry, Inuyhasa's wench cry for him . ' _I hate human feeling pity for me. Who does she think she is that she cry for me ?_'

"Stop crying, human"- Sesshomaru commanded.

Untill that, Kagome realized that she was crying, she confused about herself '_why am I crying?_', she said quitely :

"It's not that I'm crying, it is just there was something in my eyes. And, Sesshomaru, you should relaxed and tried to sleep, It will make you fell better. Ah, and if I make you hurt, tell me."

_'Strange human'_ – Sesshomaru thought, then he closed his eyes.

Kagome bandaged Sesshomaru's wounds carefully, she also wiped his sweat on his face._ 'He must have been hurt so much'_-She felt like there is a heavy stone on her heart.

'_Sesshomaru isn't bad, right ? He had recused me, he also recused Rin, I think that he is really a gentle youkai. But his gentleness and caring was covered behind his stonic mask, I believe that..._'- A water dropped on Kagome's face cut her thought, she looked at the sky, seeing that it was going to rain.

' _What ? It is going to rain, how should I do?_ ' - Kagome looked at Sesshomaru- ' _He had wounded badly, if he stay under the rain, he will get fever. But…I can't move him to anywhere, this will affect his wounds, and I also don't know where to take him. WHAT SHOULD I DO ?_ '

Kagome took her bag and hopefully that she could see something can help. ' _There, my sleeping bag, okay, it's better than have nothing_ ' –Kagome thought and teared her sleeping bag, made it become one big cloth. Then she covered Sesshomaru with it. She also gathered all her thing which can help to cover Sesshomaru, prevented him from wetting because of the rain.

The rain started to get heavier and heavier,. Kagome used her body to cover Sesshomaru untill she was all soaked. She moved away from Sesshomaru, prayed :

"Please stop raining, he will get a fever, please stop raining, please, I beg you…"

Sesshomaru lied under what Kagome had covered him. He saw her all wet, huddled herself up next to a tree, her body trembled because of the cold. ' _Why must she do all of it ?_ '

-----------------o00o-----------------

Morning…

The forest was still wet as the result of the heavy rain last night. But above, the sun appeared, brought the warm sunlight to every corner. Kagome opened her eyes when there was one sunlight played on her face. She dreamly realized that she was in the forest ' _Why am I here ?_' until the thought of Sesshomaru hit her mind. She startled and turned to see Sesshomaru was still lied there. She ran to him, took all the covers away him. He was wet, of course, but just a little. Kagome took out her handchifker, gently wiped the water on his face, she smiled :

"How do you feel now, Sesshomaru ?"

"Better …"(Yes, better, you all know that Sesshomaru is the great Taiyoukai, he can heal in the short time, and he can heal perfectly without Kagome's help. This time was even not as bad as when Inuyasha cut his arm)

"Do you want to eat something ?"

" No."

Kagome sighed :

"Then, you should rest more. Although you are now better than yesterday, it doesn't mean you completely healed."

Kagome turned to her bag to check her things, she sighed sadly :

"I know that, all of my things was wet, even my notebooks and books. It'll take me a lot of time to rewrite all of this."

But athough what Kagome had said, the happiness still shimmered in her eyes because Sesshomaru was better.

-----------------o00o-----------------

Meanwhile, where Inuyasha and Kagome's friends stayed.

Inuyasha was like he was sitting on fire, he grifted his teeth :

"Where is she ? She even doesn't come back now."

Sango said worrily :

" Inuyasha,can't you really smell her?"

"Of course yes, because of that danm rain."

"Where can she be ?" – Miroku wondered – "Kagome isn't the girl who leave everyone because she is angry with some one."

"What does it mean ? Who is she angry with ?" – Inuyasha asked

"Who else ?" – Miroku spoke ironically.

"What did I do to make she angry ?"

"You must have known clearly about it."

"STOP ! YOU TWO !" – Sango shouted – "why don't we start to find her ?"

"I really don't know.." – Inuyasha said uncertaintly - "… but I felt that she is safe."

"You too, Inuyasha ?" – Miroku asked in astonishment.

"You too, Miroku ?" – Inuyasha also asked, confused.

"What about you, Sango ?" – Miroku turned to Sango.

"I really don't know, but I don't feel so much worry". – Sango said

"Me too" – Shippo also said.

"Anyway, we must go and find her" – Inuyasha decided.

"That is right."

---------------o00o---------------------

So, it's end of chapther 2.

How is it ? Do i made ane serious mistake about grammar or spelling ?

Do you think it's too short. If you think so, tell me, i'll try to make it longer next time.

Thanks so much for reading my story, please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Still have distance

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine :

'...' thought

"..." speaking

------o00o-----------

Last chapter :

"I really don't know.." – Inuyasha said uncertaintly - "… but I felt that she is safe."

"You too, Inuyasha ?" – Miroku asked in astonishment.

"You too, Miroku ?" – Inuyasha also asked, confused.

"What about you, Sango ?" – Miroku turned to Sango.

"I really don't know, but I don't feel so much worry". – Sango said

"Me too" – Shippo also said.

"Anyway, we must go and find her" – Inuyasha decided.

"That is right."

----------o00o-----------

Chapter 3 : Still have distance.

Kagome was looking Sesshomaru, he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Kagome said softly, worried thar she was pestering him :

"Sesshomaru, I think that I should check your wounds".

"No need" – Sesshomaru answered coldly – "You can leave now".

"But I just leave when you are okay."

"I'm okay now."

Kagome talked back, stubbornly :

"You are not.. You still not completely healed.."

_'Why must she care about me ?'_ – Sesshomaru wondered, went on closing his eyes and ignored Kagome.

Kagome mustered up her courage, moved closer to Sesshomaru carefully and touched his shirt:

"Let me see your wounds".

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, hold Kagome's hand and glowered at her . Kagome seemed to flinch a little, but she recovered quickly and looked straight into his eyes, with the look 'I-must check-your-wounds-at-all-cost' :

"I already told you that I would leave after you completely healed, and the best way to healed quickly is to look after the wounds".

"I said no need". – Sesshomaru repeated unpatiently.

"Don't you think that Rin & Jaken are looking forward to seeing you com back".

Sesshomaru let Kagome's hand go, Kagome smiled brightly, prepared to bandage him until he stopped her, Kagome turned to face him, said uncertaily :

"Don't tell me you want to do it by yourself, how can ? Your wounds are all over your body."

"…….."

"Why don't you let me help you ?"

"Why do you want to help me?"

Kagome confused a little, then she smiled:

"When I see some one need to be helped, I'll help them without hesitation. Morever, human live to care, help, believe….and love each other."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt angry when he heard the word "love". Because of love, his father abandoned his mother, had fun with a humanInuyasha's mother. His mother had to die in lonely. And may be because of the love for that human, he left Tetsangai for Inuyasha , not him.

Kagome realized the change on Sesshomaru's eyes, she she remembered that she was talking to an Inuyoukai, not a human, so she added :

"And not only human, but also everyone..."

"Stop saying nonsense". – Sesshomaru commaned.

"What is nonsense?" – Kagome said angryly because of his attitude – "I just answered your question".

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he stood up so Kagome hurriedly hold his hand :

"Hey, where are you going ?"

Sesshomaru, because of his wounds and Kagome's hand kept him from going, felt on the ground. He pulled back his hand and rubbed his forehead, Kagome startled :

"Sesshomaru, are you okay ? I've told that you still not healed completely".

_'I think so, too' _– Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"Then, let me check your wounds".

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, closed his eyes tiredly while Kagome taking off his shirt and cleaned his wounds. She did everything infinitely gently, scaring that he would hurt

"Your wounds don't blood anymore. You healed really quickly. It's good. I'll bandage you and after this time, you won't need to bandage anymore". – Kagome smile happily.

_'She thought I'll hurt because of that, stupid human'_ – Sesshomaru thought when he saw how careful and gentle when she bandaged him, as if she thought she would hurt him.

"There, finished". – Kagome sighed, relaxed. Then, she stood up, holding his shirt. Seeing Sesshomaru looking at her questionly, she smiled :

"I'll go to find and river to wash your shirt. You know, Rin and Jaken will worry so much if you come back, wearing and shirt which have your blood all over it. I'll better if they don't know anything about your being wounds, right ?"

Sesshomaru couldn't agree with Kagome more, although the real reason for him not to tell Rin and Jaken was that he didn't want them to see him weak. '_Although, Jaken won't never think that...' _- Sesshomaru smirked. He seemed to lost in his own thought, completely ignored Kagome .

Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was thinking, so she just left quietly, wondering what Sesshomaru was thinking about.

-----------o00o-------------

Meanwhile, at Inuyasha's group :

"Danm, where is she ? She couldn't go that far" – Inuyasha grumbled.

"Stop complaining, all of us are worry, not just you" – Sango nagged at Inuyasha.

"You still not smell her, Inuyasha ?" – Miroku asked.

"If I had smelt her, I would have told you. How…"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, he seemed to be amazed. '_That scent! It's her scent, why is she here?_ ' Inuyasha stood silently, looking at that distance in front of him without blinking. Sango and Miroku exchanged their surprised look, untill Shippo whispered into Sango's ear :

"That is Kikyo …"

Sango and Miroku didn't have time to ask more because Kikyo now was just about 5 feet from them. Kagome stopped in front of them, her face showed that she was worry about something :

"Inuyasha,…"- Kikyo suddenly silent. She looked around amazingly – "Wherer is Kagome, Inuyasha ?"

"Humh, she… we are going to find her". – Inuyasha answered – "and why are you here ?"

'_Kagome disappeared, Inuyasha must go to find Kagome .. but.._' Kikyo stood, thinking. It was difficult for her to decide to tell him about that or not. '_What if Kagome was in danger?_' – Kikyo thought worrily. Kikyo really didn't want Kagome to get hurt. Kagome a girl with so much kindness, warm and cheerfulness. Kagome had changed Kikyo's feeling, from resenting Kagome, Kikyo step by step greatly admired her. Kikyo had understood why Kagome could melt Inuyasha's heart, made him smiled, cared and believed. Even with Kikyo , her love rival, she could also willing to help, although it could harm her. Kikyo couldn't hate Kagome, so she didn't want anything bad happened to Kagome .

"Kikyo …" - Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Kikyo's face when he saw her lost in thought.

"Yeah ?"

"Why are you here ?"

Kikyo looked down perplexedly. Seeing that, Sango put an arm on Kikyo's shoulder, reasured her :

"Just tell it, Kikyo, don't worry!"

"I need your help" – Kikyo bursted out – "Inuyasha , there was and demon with one shard had come to the village and tried to kill everyone. I can't defeated him and I felt that you are near so I come to ask for your help…"

"What ?" – Inuyasha confused – "but I … about Kagome …"

"It's okay, Inuyasha!" – Miroku cut his words – "Go with Kikyo, we would find Kagome" .

"But…"- Inuyasha was in two minds

"It's not that Kagome is in danger. All of us felt that she is safe." – Sango added – "But the vilagers are different, they all now need your help, I am sure that Kagome want you to go,too."

"All right ! You all must find Kagome as fast as possible ! Kikyo, get on my back. We'll go to the village".

"Then Inuyasha and Kikyo flew away, left the rest stood there."

"Now, without Inuyasha , it is more difficult to find Kagome". – Miroku sighed.

"I'll try to smell Kagome, athough I'm not as good as Inuyasha".- Shippo said.

"Good" – Sango patted on the kitsune's head. smiled – "I know that you can do it".

"Miroku, took advantage of Sango's unnotice, moved closer to her, and …"

BANG!

With Sango's perfect hit, Miroku lied lifeless on the ground.

"He never learns" – Shippo said boringly

End of chapter 3

------------------o00o-----------------

How is it ?

Did I make any mistake ?

Thanks all for reading and reviewing my story.

Hope you all read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: He and she

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

'...' thought

"...' speaking

------------------------o00o-----------------------

The last chapter :

"All right ! You all must find Kagome as fast as possible ! Kikyo, get on my back. We'll go to the village".

"Then Inuyasha and Kikyo flew away, left the rest stood there."

"Now, without Inuyasha , it is more difficult to find Kagome". – Miroku sighed.

"I'll try to smell Kagome, athough I'm not as good as Inuyasha".- Shippo said.

"Good" – Sango patted on the kitsune's head. smiled – "I know that you can do it".

"Miroku, took advantage of Sango's unnotice, moved closer to her, and …"

BANG!

With Sango's perfect hit, Miroku lied lifeless on the ground.

"He never learns" – Shippo said boringly

-----------o00o--------------

Chapter 4 : He and she.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when the smells of demons came to his nose. He was all eyes at the track of the smells, and moment later, about ten demons turned up.

"Go away!"- Sesshomaru commanded.

"Ha..ha.."- One demon bursted of laughing – "What if we don't go ?"

"You all will regret".

"How can ? With your body like this".

Sesshomaru took out Tenjoki, stood up, prepared for fighting. '_They dare to underestimate this Sesshomaru_'– Sesshomaru thought – '_then, pay for it_'

Meanwile, Kagome was coming back to Sesshomaru after having finished washing his shirt and taking a bath. She walked slowly untill she heard the noise of fighting. Her heart started to beat violently in her chest when she thought that Sesshomaru was in danger. Therefore, she hurriedly ran to where Sesshomaru stayed.

In front of Kagome's eyes was Sesshomaru fighting with the crowded of demons. They were around him, attacked him in every way. Kagome caught her breath, her hands covered her mouth, Sesshomaru's shirt dropped on the ground…

Too busy to fight with all demons, especially in his condition now, Sesshomaru didn't realized that there was one demon was attaking him from behind. "NO…O…O..." – Kagome shouted in panic and without thinking, she ran as fast as she could to Sesshomaru, pushed him away from that demon, so that the demon sword grazed sharply against her , instead of Sesshomaru …

Sesshomaru was surprised with her action, realized what she was doing. He wrapped an arm around Kagome, thrusted Tenjoki against that demon, made him screamed in pain and fell down. The left demons were also in the same condition. Having finished killing all of those demons, Sesshomaru let Kagome go and sat down. He looked at Kagome, her blood now absorbed on her uniform.

"Bandage yourself" – Sesshomaru said coldy.

"Uhm,.. okay…"- Kagome said, tried to ignored the pain from her wounds. Her sweat dropped slowly and she pulled her sleeve to see the wound. It was and sharp cut. Kagome sucked up the blood with cotton and then bandaged it .It was a little difficult for Kagome to bandage herelf, but she finished anyway. Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru , saw him looking at her, she said, blushing :

"Can you turned around, I need to check the wound on my chest".

Sesshomaru turned around, felt and little awkward by her sentence. After some moments, he heard Kagome saying :

"I've finishid."

Sesshomaru then to see Kagome . She was gathering her thing and put it in her bag. There was uncomfortable silence between them. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome hugged her bag, looked up to the bright sky.

"Why did you do that ?" - Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"What ?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't want to repeat himself."

"Ah, uhm… I've told already. I'll help when I see someone needs".

"Is there another reason ?"

Kagome confused a little, then blurted out without realizing :

"Yes. Because I don't want you to get hurt".

Kagome's face now was as red as and cherry when she realized what she had just said. She tried to covered her blush by stammering :

"And… because you… had recused ...me one time…"

"I didn't recused you" – Sesshomaru corrected.

"Anyway, I would have died now if you hadn't killed that demon". ''

'_She doesn't wanted me to get hurt_'.- Sesshomaru thought in surprised. He tried to find the lie in her eyes, but it was impossible. Her eyes was just filled with care, believe and…something difficult to defined.. No scared, no lies… '_Why ?_'

"Ah, almost forgot…"- Kagome suddenly yelled.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome ran hurriedly and came back with his shirt. She said in ashamed :

"I'm sorry, I dropped it. Guess that I must wash it again. It is dirty now".

Silence…untill Kagome said softly :

"Sesshomaru, I've found and cave near the river when I went to wash your shirt. It's is better if we stay there tonight. If it rains, we won't get wet".

'_Rain…She had covered me when it rained yesterday…_'

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, thought for and moment and stood up. Kagome undrestood that he was ready to go.

------------------o00o--------------------

They were walking into the forest. The wind blew gently, playing with the trees, flowers and butterflies. Some yeallow leaves fell off the trees, told them that autumn had come. Kagome walked slowly, enjoyed the peace and beautiful sight. Seeing Sesshomaru didn't pay any attention to the sight, Kagome said :

"The sight is beautiful, isn't it ?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just went on walking. Kagome even didn't know if he heard her or not, she murmured :

"It is so unpolite…"

"Watch your tongue" – Sesshomaru warned Kagome coldy, unplesant.

"If you heard me, why didn't you answered "? - Kagome talked back, turned her head to the right and … yelled happily:

"Sesshomaru, there are so many mushrooms there. We can eat them. Wait for me, I'll go and take some".

Seeing Sesshomaru didn't have any sign of stopping, Kagome ran after Sesshomaru and hold his hand :

"Wait for me. Although you are and powerful youkai, you also need to eat something. Especially when you are injured like this. And I'm hungry, too".

Sesshomaru stopped :

"Quickly!"

"Okay! Just a few minutes".- Kagome smiled brightly. Ater taking and lot of mushrooms, Kagome turned back, she talked cheerfully :

"You know, I should have brought ramen, but I left them for Inuyasha…"

'_Inuyasha_' – Kagome startled, she completely forgot about all of her friends – '_They must have been worry so much. How can I forget ?_'

'_But … what about Sesshomaru …he still not healed completely. What should I do ?_' – Kagome thought, undecided. She looked at him as if asking his advice. Her eyes reached his wounds, she suddenly felt paintful'_Okay, I can't leave Sesshomaru like this. Inuyasha can smell me, he'll find me soon. I'll stay with Sesshomaru , at least untill he is healthy_' – Kagome decided.

Finally, they reached the cave. It wasn't big, but enough for two people.

"I'll go and wash your shirht now" – Kagome said.

Sesshomaru sat on the grass, looked up to the sky. Kagome was washing Sesshomaru's by the river. The sun was setting. The radiance drenched everything. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, smiled brightly :

"Sesshomaru, look! The sun is setting, it is so beautiful".

That late afternoon, by the river, at the radiant dusk with the gentle wind, there were and girl and an inuyoukai…

The girl was all eyes at the setting sun, hoping that the inuyoukai behind her also viewed the dusk.

And the Inuyoukai, for the first time in his life, looked at the setting sun, like the girl's sake…

--------------o00o------------------

That night…

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows when Kagome took out and lighter from her bag. Seeing his look, Kagome explained :

"It is a lighter. It makes fire…See, like this.."

Kagome stroke, and little fire appeared on the lighter.

Kagome burnt papers, dried leaves and woods to make fire. Then, she grilled the mushrooms :

"Eat some" – Kagome gave one skewer of grilled-mushrooms to Sesshomaru.

"No need".– Sesshomaru refused.

"Why ? you don't want to try some ?"

Sesshomaru growered at Kagome, the look' I-said-that-i-don't-need'on his face made Kagome understood that it was the end of disscusion.

She said disapointly :

"Okay, I'll eat my myself. Unlike you, I can't go without food too long" .

Sesshomaru leaned against the cave wall, tried to sleep. '_Tomorrow morning, I'll completely heal_' – he thought.

Kagome has finished eating and saw Sesshomaru sleeping. She smiled and covered him with her sleeping bag, whispered softly: "Good night". Her wounds started to hurt. She lied on the ground, near the fire, tried to forget the paint. She felt dizzy and cold, so she hugged herself, slowly walked into the dreamland.

And human girl and and great inuyoukai slept near each other…

Do their lives have any link ?...

End of chapter 4.

----------------o00o---------------------

Please tell me how you felt about this chapter.

If I have free time, I'll post chapter 5 tomorrow.

Does anyone remember the name of the old man who always repairs Inuyasha's sword (tetsangai). Please tell me, I need him in my story. Thanks so much

Please read and reviewed.

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: To his castle

Disclaimer : Inuyasha is not mine.

'...' thought

"..." speaking

--------------------o00o-----------------------

Chapter 5 : To his castle.

Morning…..

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, realized that he was covered by the thing Kagome had used to prevent him from wetting when it rained the day before. He pushed 'that thing' aside and stood up. He felt much better now, so he undressed his wounds to check them. He satified when he saw nothing on his body. That meant he had healed completely and could come back now. He wore already-washed shirt, took Tenjoki and Tensangai while his eyes scanned the cave to find Kagome. She was sleeping peacefully next to the ash of the fire last night. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then, slowly and quietly, he letf the cave without looking back…

Kagome's POV :

I woke up with a terrible headache. I tried to opened my eyes and was dazzled by the radiant sunlight. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, purposely forgot the tiredness and hurt all over my body. I gazed to the place where Sesshomaru had slept yesterday, surprised when I saw no one there. I stared to scanning the cave, until my eyes reached the bandage- the bandage I used to dress his wounds and my sleeping bag lied coldly on the ground. I scanned again and realized that there was nothing of him in the cave. That meant…I suddenly felt my heart sinking. I ran out of the cave, ignored my tiredness and saw no one there…

He had left…

I felt so empty..

But..why ?

His imagine appeared in my mind. His golden eyes, his long silver hair…all of them appeared so clearly, as if he was in front of my eyes.

He had left, and I felt lonely…

That was so funny, I thought the two of them didn't have any link ? ' His leaving and my lonely'.

This feeling was indefinable, it was so uncomfortable. I couldn't understand myself. Why did I felt like this ?

I really couldn't, although I wanted to..

Water gently dropped on me,

I looked up…

It was raining…

So strange, I couldn't think that it rained with the bright sky like that, even the sun still shined with its radiant sunlight.

Rain… in … sun…

Salty …, I felt the salty water on my lips..

Was it the rain…or my tears…

I slowly touch my face, talked to myself that I had no reason to cry. Then, I couldn't cry.

Sesshomaru….

I even haven't made sure if he was perfectly healthy or not,

I still haven't said "good bye" to him.

Sesshomaru…

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru" - I whispered.

Those last few day was just a dream,

Now, it was the time I must wake up.

I just returned his favor…for recusing me.

And it was just that, nothing more…

Even the hurt in my heart was just my feeling.

I tried to my best to make a smile.

Everyone was worry enough, I must come back to them.

I must come back and find the shards, it was my duty.

Everthing had happened, I would just keep in my heart…

I wore my bag and decided to leave.

And I walked slowly…

But the more steps, the more I felt tired. My head hurt, my eyes became bleary, I felt dizzy…

I stopped a hugged my head, my body felt so cold,

I slowly lost all my energy and …

Nomarl POV :

Sesshomaru had just left before Kagome woke up some moments. And he had smelt the salty… '_Is it her tears, why is she crying ?_' Sesshomaru stopped, but he didn't turned back, he just stood there, kept silent. And he felt her scent came closer to him, he knew that he started leaving, so he also walked again.

THUD… - a small noise came to his sensitive ear. In this quiet forest, there were just she and he. He stopped again, thought for a moment and then turned back to the cave.

He saw Kagome lying lifelessly on the ground. She was unconscious…

'_She had slept under the rain and injured by that demon. It was strange that a weak human like her didn't lose energy_' Sesshomaru touch her face and felt how hot it was. He hestitated a little and then carried her, head to his castle…

----------------o00o------------------

It is the end of chapter 5.

My future chapter will have a lot of music.

Thank you for reading my story.

And... does anyone help me with the name of the old man who repairs Inuyasha's sword. I need him in my story. Thanks.

Review if you like it, please.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: Kohaku

Disclaimer : Inuyasha is not mine.

"..."talking

'...'thought

-------------------------------o00o---------------------------

Last chapter :

Nomarl POV :

Sesshomaru had just left before Kagome woke up some moments. And he had smelt the salty… '_Is it her tears, why is she crying ?_' Sesshomaru stopped, but he didn't turned back, he just stood there, kept silent. And he felt her scent came closer to him, he knew that he started leaving, so he also walked again.

THUD… - a small noise came to his sensitive ear. In this quiet forest, there were just she and he. He stopped again, thought for a moment and then turned back to the cave.

He saw Kagome lying lifelessly on the ground. She was unconscious…

'_She had slept under the rain and injured by that demon. It was strange that a weak human like her didn't lose energy_' Sesshomaru touch her face and felt how hot it was. He hestitated a little and then carried her, head to his castle…

--------------------------------o00o------------------------

Chapter 6 : Kohaku

Rin ran out the castle as fast as she could when she saw the imagine of Sesshomaru, she hugged Sesshomaru's leg :

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have come back. Rin is really glad".

Kohaku and Jaken also stopped in front of Sesshomaru, they said at the same time :

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Suddenly, their eyes reached the girl who was on Sesshomaru arms's, Kohaku and Rin said in surprise :

"Is that Kagome ?"

"Inuyasha's wench ?" – Jaken yelled uncomfortablely.

"What is wrong with her, Sesshomaru-sama ?" – Rin asked firstly.

"Is my sister okay, Sesshomaru-sama ?" – Kohaku asked after Rin.

"Why do you carry her, Sesshomaru-sama ?" – Jaken was the third who asked.

Sesshomaru looked at them for some moments, and then walked straight into the castle, didn't say anything. He stopped at the room which next to Rin's and laid Kagome on the bed, covered her with the blanket. Having finished, he turned to Jaken :

"Find some clothes for her".

"But…why ?"

"Must I tell you ?" – Sesshomaru glowered at Jaken.

"No … need…Sesshomaru-sama…" – Jaken trembled – "I'll do imediately".

"Rin, take care her".

"Rin knows, Sesshomaru-sama".

"You stay with Rin". – Sesshomaru looked Kohaku, commanded.

"Yes".

Sesshomaru left the room, let Rin and Kohaku be there.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome was waken by a loud noise. She tried to sit up. Rin also sat up. She had just fell down on the floor, made a loud noise which woke Kagome. Seeing Kagome moving, Rin yelled happily :

"You have waken…"

Kagome looked at the girl who was smiling brightly, realized that she was Rin.'_Rin is here, that means I am in Sesshomaru's place_' – Kagome thought. Rin climbed on Kagome's bed, said cheerfully :

"You make Rin worry, you have been slepping for one whole day".

"Huh ? I slept that long ?"

"Yeah".

"Sorry for making you worry".

"It is okay". – Rin smiled.

"Kagome…" – Kohaku came closer to Kagome.

"Huh ? Kohaku ? Why …why are you here ?" – Kagome said in her shock.

"I'm traveling with Sesshomaru-sama".

"Is that really ?"

"Yes, is my sister alright? Why are you with Sesshomaru-sama ?"

"Kohaku, you've remembered everything already ?"

"I'm sorry, I remembered everything very long time ago".

"What does it mean ?"

"I had remembered everything when I saw my sister's sad eyes. It made me resented myself. So I tried to killed Naraku myself, but I was so naive, he was so powerful. I couldn't harm him just a little, with my weakness."

Kohaku bowed his hand, his body trembled, his hands clenched into fists :

"I'm so stupid, I don't have courage to meet my sister again".

"Yes, you are so stupid". – Kagome said angrily.

"Kagome…" – Rin shaked her arm –" don't say Kohaku like that".

"Am I wrong ? If you know how hurt your sister feel ? Do you still think that I'm wrong ?"

"Kagome… "- Kohaku looked at Kagome.

"You are running away from her, running away from your only sister. For what ? Just because you don't have courage to face her".

"I've hurt my sister so much, if I meet her, I'll remind her of the death of our parents, of our villagers…will she forgive me ?"

"What you had done can be forgived, but what you are doing can't be. Kohaku, what you think is the best for her hurts her the most. She hurt when she saw you harm everyone, included herself just because she knew that you would hurt when you remembered everything. She hurt because you were in Naraku's control, she hurt because you must live the life you never wanted . Do you understand ?"

"I…"

"Then, what you do for your sister is running away her, ignored her hurt which only you can heal."

"I'm sorry…"

"The one you must say "sorry" to is Sango, not me".

"Kohaku, .." – Kagome's voice became soften – "Sango will forgive you because she loves you. Love always goes along with forgiveness. I know how you've felt, but if you don't face her now, then when ? Do you want to avoid her all your life ?"

"It is not that…"

"Then, face her. You really don't have any fault, the fault belonged to Naraku".

''Nothing can change that I've harmed many people".

"And nothing can change that you did it because you was controled by Naraku. Nothing can change the love your sister gives to you, and you give to her. Make her happy, stay by her side is the best way to heal her."

Kohaku hestitated, then he smiled :

"I've already understood, Kagome. Thank you so much".

"Not at all". – Kagome also smiled.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, he came to Kagome's room because he heard a loud noise. When he reached the room, he heard Kagome's agry voice so he stopped and listened to the whole converstation. '_This girl is strange, just because of her words, the boy knows his way, and what he should do. When I met him, he was the one who didn't know what to do, left his sister, resented himself for what he had done. And now, he smiles brightly, even plans to meet his sister. Then, what is the magic of this girl ?'_ – he thought.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning …….

""No, Rin doesn't want Kohaku to go …. – Rin cried.

"Rin, I'll come back." – Kohaku rubbed Rin's head.

"You really don't wait for me ?" – Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you still have a high fever, it is not good for you to go now. Morever, I won't find my sister now, I need to go to one place before I meet her". – Kohaku smiled.

"No, Rin doesn't want…"

"Rin "– Kagome hugged the little girl –"he said he would come back, you don't believe him ?"

"Rin…"

Kagome shed Rin's tears :

"Stop crying. Tears aren't for the time we say good bey. They are for the time we meet again. Let good bye him by your the most beautiful smile. He'll remember it".

Rin stopped crying immediately, she looked at Kagome :

"Really ?"

"Really".

Rin turned to Kohaku and smiled brightly :

"You must promise to come back."

"I promise". – Kohaku said surely.

"Good bye". – Rin said.

"Good bye". – Kohaku also said.

Before leaving, he bowed his head, said to Sesshomaru. :

"Than you for your helping those last few days".

Then he turned to Kagome :

"Thanks, again, Kagome".

"You're welcome" – Kagome smiled.

"Good bye".

Kohaku ran out of the West land of Sesshomaru.

End of chapter6.

-----------------------o00------------------------------

It is the end of chapter 5.

Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

Thank you for reading my story.

**And... does anyone help me with the name of the old man who repairs Inuyasha's sword. I need him in my story. Thanks.**

Review if you like it, please.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Can't leave

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine.

Thought '………..'

Speaking "………."

-----------------------o00o------------------

Last chapter :

"Good bye". – Rin said.

"Good bye". – Kohaku also said.

Before leaving, he bowed his head, said to Sesshomaru. :

"Than you for your helping those last few days".

Then he turned to Kagome :

"Thanks, again, Kagome".

"You're welcome" – Kagome smiled.

"Good bye".

Kohaku ran out of the West land of Sesshomaru

------------------o00o--------------------

**Chapter 7**** : Can't leave**

"You are still sad ?" – Kagome sat up on the bed, asked Rin when she saw Rin just sat silently beside her.

"Rin doesn't know "– answered Rin .

"I can know that felling" – Kagome said, remembed the feeling that she had when Sesshomaru left and suddenlly, she felt her face hot.

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan ?Your face are red". – Rin asked worriedly.

"I'm okay "– Kagome said perplexedly, shook her head, tried to forget that strange feeling.

"Kohaku…" - Rin's voice draw Kagome's attention. – "will he come back ?"

"He will, don't worry Rin, he will do what he promised". – Kagome smiled, assured Rin .

"Rin doesn't want anyone to leave Rin" . – Rin said sadly.

Rin's words made Kagome remember that Rin was orphaned, her heart sank, and without thinking, Kagome pulled Rin into her arms.

"Kagome-chan… ?" – Rin looked up to Kagome with surprise.

"No one will leave you…, never…" - Kagome said softly.

"Who ?" – Rin smiled brightly, her eyes sparkled.

"Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kohaku, and…myself."

"Will you ?"

"Yes, I will. I'll stay by your side, care for you, and play with you ".

"Rin likes it so much, Jaken doesn't want to play with Rin" . – Rin giggled while hugging Kagome's neck.

"I can imagine that "– Kagome also giggled.

---------------------------------------------

The next day…..

Kagome was better, she hadn't to stay in bed anymore, so she went outside and played with Rin. Rin was happy to have a person to play with so she smiled and sang all the time. Kagome also smiled when she saw Rin played so cheerfully and peacefully. The two girls played until they both felt tired, so they sat down on the grass, gulped and rested. Kagome turned to Rin, smiled :

"I haven't played hide and seek or chivy for a very long time".

"This is the first time Rin has played these games.Rin hasn't played with anyone, except for Jaken. But Jaken doesn't want to play that with Rin, so Rin just picks flowers all the time".

Kagome smiled :

"May be.. because Jaken knows that he'll never win over you so he doesn't play that with you" .

Rin giggled at Kagome's words :  
"Rin will tell that to Sesshomaru-sama".

Kagome's heart suddenly thumped when she heard the name "Sesshomaru". Her face was hot, she looked at Rin, tried not to show any abnomarl expression while asking :  
"Speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he ? I haven't seen him from yesterday".

"Rin doesn't know, may be Sesshomaru-sama was in his room".

"May be that…"

"Rin, wench" – Jaken appeared behind them out of the blue –" come in and eat".

"Jaken… "- Rin chuckled – "you don't play hide and seek with Rin because you know that you won't win over Rin, right ?"

"What ?" – Jaken asked gruffly.

"That is right". – Rin laughed, then she hold Kagome's hand –"…come in, Kagome-chan, Rin will tell that to Sesshomaru-sama".

"What…?" – Jaken still covered with shock by Rin's sudden words while following them to the castle.

"Where is Sesshomaru ?" – Kagome asked Jaken when she saw no one was in the dining room.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat, wench".

"Stop calling me "wench", I'm Kagome". – Kagome raised her voice at Jaken angrily.

"Wench… "- Jaken said scornfully before leaving the dining room.

Kagome girfted her teeth, snarled :

"If he was Inuyasha, I would "sit" him untill he couldn't stand up…"

"Jaken used to call Rin that, Kagome-chan. He'll stop calling you that someday".

"I'll be drove to crazy before he stop calling me that". – Kagome said boringly.

Her words made Rin giggle.

-----------------------------------

"Sesshomaru…" - Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door room.

Just a later second, Sesshomaru appeared at the door, he looked at Kagome coldly :  
"What ?"

"Nothing is important…" – Kagome smiled, ignored her violent heart beat – "I'm just want to thank you for helping me".

Sesshomaru stood silently, his face was emotionless.

"I am better now, so I think I should leave…"

Sesshomaru just kept silent.

"It is dark now, can I stay here for one night more, I'll leave tomorrow…"

"Noooo…." – Rin ran to Kagome,hugged Kagome's legs.

"Rin …" - Kagome looked down - "… why are you here ?"

Kagome promised Rin that Kagome would stay by Rin's side.

"Rin …" - Kagome confused, she didn't know what to say.

"Kagome promised that Kagome would care for Rin ." – Rin's tears started to fall.

"I always care for you, but… I still have my duty" – Kagome said difficultly.

"Rin doesn't know, Kagome said that Kagome wouldn't leave Rin" .

"Rin…"

"Rin, don't force her" – Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

"But…" - Rin said.

"No "but"…"

Rin bowed her head dissapointedly, she ran quickly to her room.

"Let her be". – Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, said emotionless before turning back to his room.

Kagome felt a little dissapointed because of Sesshomaru's action, she came back to her room and lied on the bed, tried to sleep, but she just couldn't. Kagome stood up and came to Rin's room.

"Rin …" - Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…" - Rin sat up, she hugged Kagome – "you won't leave, right ?"

"Rin…" - Kagome startled, she touched Rin's forehead – "why are you so hot ?"

"Rin doesn't know, but… Kagome won't leave, right ?"

"Do you feel tired, Rin ?" – Kagome asked worriedly.

"Kagome won't leave, right ?"

"Right". – Kagome sighed.

Rin smiled, she nestled into Kagome's arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin,she rubbed Rin's head :

"You should rest now, you seemed to have a fever because looking after me those last few days".

"Kagome will stay by Rin's side, right ?"

"Right". – Kagome smiled.

Rin smiled, cuddled against Kagome, slowly went into her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

Rin opened her eyes, sat up on her bed her eyes scanned around the room, but she just saw only Sesshomaru stood beside her bed.

"Where is Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama ?" – Rin asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to answer because Kagome had walked to the room, she smiled birghtly at Rin :

"You have awaken, how are you now ?"

Kagome sat on Rin bed, she gave Rin some "colorful button" with a glass of water :

"Drink it, Rin" . It'll make you feel better.

"What are they, human ?" – Sesshomaru asked, looked at the "button" vigilantly.

"Don't worry, they are just some medicine, they have no harm". – answered Kagome.

Kagome turned to Rin :

"Rin, remember, just swallow them, don't taste them, okay ? It is better if you don't let them touch your tongue".

"Why ?" – asked Sesshomaru .

"They are bitter, Kagome". – Rin's face crumpled.

"That is why." – Kagome sighed. – "they aren't tasty".

"Rest, Rin" – Sesshomaru said to Rin, then left the room.

Rin laid down, smiled at Kagome. Kagome caressed Rin's hair, hestitated alittle and then asked :

"Do you know anything about Sesshomaru, Rin ?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama never tells Rin about himself."

'_I know that_' – Kagome thought secretly – '_may be I should ask Jaken_'.

----------------------------

It is the end of chapter 7.

Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

Thank you for reading my story.

**And... does anyone help me with the name of the old man who repairs Inuyasha's sword. I need him in my story. Thanks.**

Review if you like it, please.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8: Good bye ?

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine.

Thought '………..'

Speaking "………."

-----------------------o00o------------------

Last chapter

"They are bitter, Kagome". – Rin's face crumpled.

"That is why." – Kagome sighed. – "they aren't tasty".

"Rest, Rin" – Sesshomaru said to Rin, then left the room.

Rin laid down, smiled at Kagome. Kagome caressed Rin's hair, hestitated alittle and then asked :

"Do you know anything about Sesshomaru, Rin ?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama never tells Rin about himself."

'_I know that_' – Kagome thought secretly – '_may be I should ask Jaken_'.

-----------------------o00o--------------------

**Chapter 8**** : Good bye ?**

"Jaken…"

Jaken startled because Kagome's sudden appearance, he turned his head to see Kagome and said gruffly :

"What is that, wench ?"

Kagome didn't notice what he had just called her, she smiled at Jaken :

"Can you tell me something about Sesshomaru ?"

"What ?" – Jaken shouted – "are you crazy, wench ?"

"No,.." – Kagome said calmly – "I just want to know why he and Inuyasha's relation is so bad like this." ' _And I want to understand him_.' – Kagome added in her mind, blushed with her thought.

"How can my great lord and a hanyou's relation be good ?" – Jaken sneered.

"It has no concern with my question".

"Inuyasha is just a dirty hanyou".

"Don't say about Inuyasha like that". – Kagome winced – "but…so what ?"

"Wench, I'll never tell you anything about my lord". – Jaken scorned and turned to leave.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru that you didn't try your best to look after Rin". – Kagome said with dangerous voice.

"What ?" – Jaken stopped.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like any disobidence, right ? He told you to look after Rin, and you let her have a fever". – Kagome smiled "sweetly".

"It is not…." – Jaken trembled.

"It is your fault".

"Wench…"

"Just tell me about him…" - Kagome's voice was softer.

"Why do you want to know, wench ?"

Kagome blushed, she didn't know what to say, she tried to think a reason' _I can't tell Jaken that I care for Sesshomaru, so what should I tell him ?_'

"Why is your face red, wench ?"

"You don't need to know" – Kagome tried to fight her blush – "just tell me.."

"My lord's father married a human and that hanyou was born…"

"So what ?"

"And…of course, my lord's mother couldn't stand his mate mating with a human, she tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and he left with that human… It hadn't been too long since his leaving, Sesshomaru-sama and his mother was attacked by many demons. Those demon knew that the great Inutaisho had left and was mating with a human, and they told that it was a great insult. Sesshomaru-sama's mother was seriously injured in that battle because she tried her best to protect Sesshomaru-sama. And she managed to take Sesshomaru-sama to the safe place. Sesshomaru-sama told me to find his father to come and see his mother, but it all was too late…."

"It took me a long time to find the lord Inutaisho because he wanted no one can find him…"

Kagome didn't remembered or heard clearly all what Jaken was saying. Her tears started to dropped without knowing, or heart hurt as if there were many knives grazed sharply against it. She hadn't ever imagined Sesshomaru's childhood like that. He had been living so lonely all this years. Just himself…

"You have told so much" – said a deadly voice.

Jaken immediately trembled, he caught his breath :

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru came closer to Kagome and Jaken, he glowered at Jaken .

"Leave!" – Sesshomaru commanded Jaken .

Jaken left, didn't dare to look back.

A deadly silence surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru. Tears still ran down on Kagome's cheeks like rain.

"Cry for me ? Stop that". – this is the most coldest voice Kagome had ever heard from Sesshomaru.

"No…" - Kagome looked up -"… I'm not crying for you . I'm crying instead of you ".

'_I'm crying instead of you_'– Kagome's words echoed in Sesshomaru's head. '_What does she mean?_'

"Because… I know you will never cry, you'll never let your tears fall. So, let me cry instead of you ". – Kagome said gently in her sobber.

And Kagome stood there, let her tears fall uncontrollably. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, looked at her tears, didn't say anything. '_Those tears…are mine ?_'– he wondered.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been crying, and she didn't remember whether she had hurt so deeply because of another's hurt like this or not. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru's pain could affect her so much and she just kept crying, cried until her tears all dried. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's face and saw that he was all eyes at her. Kagome sat down on the grass, finally could find her voice :

"You still think that it is your father's mistake to give you Tensangai ?" – Kagome's voice was hoarse because of having been crying for so long.

"……."

"You, with or without Tetsangai, are still a powerful Sesshomaru . But Inuyasha is different, only with Tetsangai, he can reach the limit of his power and he is also the one who can make Tetsangai show it's greatest power…"

"……"

"And because he is your father, he can see clearly the true you. You are kind and gentle, in anyway. I also can see that. You are the master that Tensangai should have. Tensangai just shows it's power when it is in your hand, Sesshomaru" .

'_She thinks that this Sesshomaru is kind and gentle ?_' – Sesshomaru thought surprisingly.

"Seeing the dearest person to you dying is painful, right ?" – Kagome smiled – "I'm sure that your father doesn't want you to experience that painful feeling again. With Tensangai, you can recuse who you care and love…. If it was me, I would choose to have Tensangai".

'_Who this Sesshomaru cares and loves?_'

"Athought who he loved, your mother or Inuyasha's mother, I can say that he loved you, Sesshomaru" .

'_My father loved me_...?'

"I hope you won't cry, never. Just smile and live happily". – Kagome touched his hand gently.

Surprised by her action, Sesshomaru just stood there while Kagome was coming in his castle.

'_I hope you won't cry, never. Just smile and live happily_'_ – _her words repeated over and over again in his head.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, where have you been ?" – Rin ran to Kagome and hugged her.

"Rin, are you fine ? Why do you leave your bed ?"

"Rin is fine now. Your "medicine" is good, Rin can play hide and seek, or chivy again." – Rin smiled brightly.

"Not now, Rin. Today you should rest, we'll play them tomorrow".

"It's okay. Wait,…Kagome, why do your eyes swollen, and what is wrong with your voice ?" – Rin asked worriedly.

"Nothing seiou"s – Kagome rubbed Rin's head. – "I'm just have a throat problem".

""Really ?

"Really".

Rin seemed to believe Kagome's words, she smiled again :

"What should we do today, Kagome ? I'm tired of lying on bed".

"I'll teach you, okay ? I'll teach you how to write and read".

"Yeah, Rin likes it".

"Let's go" – Kagome smiled, her heart still lingered with the hurt, Sesshomaru's hurt.

------------------------------------------------------

At Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's group :

"We really can't find Kagome anywhere". – Sango said dispiritedly.

"And Inuyasha still not come back". – Miroku sighed.

"I can't help anything, sorry". – Shippo said saidly.

"It is not your fault, Shippo. Don't say that".

"But…"

"No "but", you are still a child, we don't expect more than that". – Miroku patted Shippo's head.

"I'm worry about Kagome". – Shippo was still sad.

"We'll find her soon, don't worry, let's start now".

"Hey, we have just rested a little" – Miroku showed his disagreement.

"Then, continute resting. We'll go without you". – Sango said angrily.

"Okay, okay…" - Miroku's sweat dropped – "I also think we should start now".

"Good".

"Wait" – Shippo suddenly yelled – "I smell Inuyasha".

"Really ?" – chorused Sango and Miroku happily.

Just some moments later, Inuyasha's imagine was appeared, he was running quickly to the group.

"Still can't find Kagome ?" – Inuyasha stopped, asked worriedly.

"Yes" – answered Sango – "what about the demon at Kikyo's village. What took you so long ? Was that demon powerful ?"

"Danm that thing, that dirty demon was just lurked and lurked, over and over. I couldn't smell him so I must wait for the time to destroy him".

"Did he really have the shard ?" – asked Miroku .

"He had…but when I defeated him, Naraku's insects brought it away".

'_What is Naraku's purpose ?_' – Miroku thought.

"No time to stand here, let's find Kagome ". – Inuyasha walked on .

"Okay…".

---------------------------------------------

"Kagome, quickly, we almost reach that place…" - Rin turned her head to see Kagome. Her left hand waved.

"I know…" - Kagome ran to Rin .

"That place is very beautiful…" - Rin smiled.

"I have already known"– Kagome shook her head at Rin – "I've heard that sentence to bore."

"You'll agree with Rin ".

"You get too excited, Rin ".

"It is good to go outside again, Rin was bore to death when Rin stayed in bed all yesterday".

"I also stayed in bed with you yesterday".

"But it is better to go outside" – Rin laughed.

"The two girls chatted happily, without knowing that there was a demon above them" .

"Good food…" – that demon laughed.

The demon flied down and blocked Kagome and Rin's way, laughed :

"Good food…"

Kagome immediately stepped in front of Rin, covered the little girl. '_It is so stupid of me for going outside without bringing any bows or arrows._' – Kagome cursed herself.

That demon grabbed Kagome's neck, looked at her hungrily :

"You looked tasty…"

Kagome struggled, she caught her breath and tried to shout :

"Run away, Rin. Quickly."

Rin trembled, she still stood there :

"Kagome …"

"Run away, quickly, quickly…"

The demon pushed Kagome down on the ground, grifted his teeth :

"I must have both of you for my meal…"

Kagome ran to Rin, and hid Rin behind her back, she whispered :

"Please, Rin, run away, quickly…"

"Kagome…."

"I tell you to run."

The demon moved to Kagome and Rin, suddenly, he stopped, glanced at Kagome, he grabbed Kagome shirt, pulled her to him, Kagome still shouted :

"Run, Rin…quickly…"

"You have the shards…" - the demon looked at Kagome's neck, then he laughed like crazy :

"t is my luck, really…. I find the weak girl that keeps the shards…."

Kagome hold the shards tightly, the demon took Kagome, flied away, let Rin stood there.

"Kagome … "- Rin's tears started to fall, she ran as fas as she could to the castle…

"Sesshomaru-sama…Sesshomaru-sama…." – Rin called Sesshomaru in panic.

Sensing something that wasn't wrong, Sesshomaru immediately appeared at the door, Rin stopped in front of, stammered in her sobber :

"Kagome… Kagome…was… that demon…took Kagome …Kagome told Rin to run..."

Sesshomaru didn't need to listen Rin's full sentence, he knew what happenned, and suddenly he felt angry, so angry that his eyes became red…. He chased after Kagome's scent…

------------------------------------------

At Inuyasha's group :

"I smelt Kagome ". – Inuyasha shouted.

"Really ?" – chorushed the rest.

"We must be hurry, she was with Sesshomaru,and one demon, Sesshomaru was very angry…"

"Will she okay…" - Sango asked worriedly.

"Kagome…" - Shippo wanted to cry.

"Hurriedly… may be we can prevent the worst situation". – said Miroku worriedly.

The group ran hurriedly…

-----------------------------------------

When Sesshomaru reached Kagome's place, he saw her lying lifelessly on the ground. The demon was laughing like crazy…. Seeing Sesshomaru, the demon seemed to be very excited :

"The great Sesshomaru here, let see what the shards can help me…."

Sesshomaru consulved with anger, he lifted Tenjoki,entered the battle with the demon, his eyes was all red, he fought with the only thought that he must make that demon regret being born, for him dare to hurt Kagome.

"Kagome …." – Inuyasha also reached Kagome's place, and he shouted in panic when he saw Kagome lying unconsciously on the ground. He hurriedly ran to hug Kagome .

"Kagome … "- all of Kagome's friendsran to Kagome, they said worriedly.

"ARGHHH…." – the demon shouted in pain before falling down on the ground.

"Even if you used the whole shard, you would still be a weak demon". – Sesshomaru said coldly when he stopped and looked at the dead demon.

Sesshomaru collected the shards and turned to see Kagome, now was in his half-brother's arms. He glanced at Kagome for a while, and Inuyasha looked up to warn Sesshomaru :

"Don't you dare to hurt us".

Sesshomaru stood silently, before saying :

"Wait here, I'll bring Kagome's things"

And then, he turned away, headed to his castle.

After about ten minutes, Sesshomaru appeared, he hold Kagome's bag in his hand and put it on the ground. He looked at Kagome unconscious's face, remembered the time that she covered him from the heavy rain when he seriously wounds,.. the time she received the cut instead of him… all the memory they had those last short days was playing slowly in Sesshomaru's head…. Now, Inuyasha – Kagome's lover had come, Kagome should came back to Inuyasha. And something was so strange appeared in Sesshomaru's heart. He ignored it anyway, and slowly turned away, started to leave, until he heard :

"Sesshomaru …."

It was her voice, Kagome's voice, hes couldn't mistake it, he turned his head to see Kagome, was still in Inuyasha's arms, was still unconscious, saying his name.

"Sesshomaru …."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo couldn't believe in their ears. Kagome-said-Sesshomaru' name- in-her-dream.

Sesshomaru also couldn't cover his shock, he looked at Kagome in disbilief .

"Sesshomaru … don't leave…"

Sesshomaru stood silently for a while, and then he decided to turn away. He walked slowly away that place…

Salty…

It was her tears… this was the fourth time Sesshomaru saw Kagome cried. '_This time…for what ?_' – he wondered.

And Sesshomaru whispered softly while leaving Kagome, whispered so softly that even himself couldn't heard it clearly :

"_Thank you, Kagome …._"

End of chapter 8.-

--------------------------o00o---------------------

**I'M SO DEPRESS, SO STRESS, SHOULD I COUNTINUTE MY STORY ?**


	9. Just my note

It is not a chapter, it is just my note.

Does any one who is good at English want to be my beta reader ? I mean, you know, I am not good at English, so when I finish my story, I'll send it to you to edit it. I really need your help, please send me your email adress if you can help me.

Thanks


	10. Chapter 9: realize

**Disclaimer :** Inuyasha isn't mine.

**Last chapter** :

"Sesshomaru …."

It was her voice, Kagome's voice, hes couldn't mistake it, he turned his head to see Kagome, was still in Inuyasha's arms, was still unconscious, saying his name.

"Sesshomaru …."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo couldn't believe in their ears. Kagome-said-Sesshomaru' name- in-her-dream.

Sesshomaru also couldn't cover his shock, he looked at Kagome in disbilief .

"Sesshomaru … don't leave…"

Sesshomaru stood silently for a while, and then he decided to turn away. He walked slowly away that place…

Salty…

It was her tears… this was the fourth time Sesshomaru saw Kagome cried. '_This time…for what ?_' – he wondered.

And Sesshomaru whispered softly while leaving Kagome, whispered so softly that even himself couldn't heard it clearly :

"_Thank you, Kagome …._"

----------------------------o00o-----------------------

**Chapter 9** **REALIZE……….**

Kaede's village :

SLAPPPPP………

"Can you behave just a little ?" – Sango yelled at Miroku when she felt his hand on her.

"Shh…." – Miroku put his finger no his lips, whispered – don't say so loudly, Kagome is sleeping.

"Uhm, okay…" - Sango turned her head to the bed where Kagome was laying, said in ashamed.

Thaking advantahe of Sango's unnotice, Miroku went on groping her. Sango immediately gave him a great punch that made him laid lifelessly on the floor. Sango grifted her teeth, said gruffly :

"Do that again if you are tired of living".

"You … two… keep silent.." – Inuyasha winced at Sango and Miroku -" you'll make her wake up".

Inuyasha's wariness was useless, Kagome had awaken. Who could rest while there was so much noise around like this ? Kagome looked around tiredly and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's worry face. Kagome suddenly felt a little disapointed when she saw Inuyasha's face, although she didn't know why. Kagome tried to make a smile :

"Inuyasha …"

Inuyasha beamed brightly, he hold her and tightly :

"Kagome, I have been worry so much".

"Kagome-chan, …" - Shippo appeared out of nowhere and jumped on the bed, knelt down and yelled happily at Kagome.

Sango and Miroku also stopped fighting when they heared Kagome's voice. They ran to Kagome, said worrily :

"How do you feel now ?"

Kagome seemed not to care about her friends. Her eyes scanned the room as if finding something . A long time later, Kagome started saying tiredly :

"Sesshomaru …."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disblief. Sango and Miroku exchanged a surpried look.

"He's gone…"

Inuyasha was the first one who break the awkward silence, he said slowly:

"… after giving us your things".

"Really ?"

Kagome looked down, said difficultly :

"Can … you … leave me … alone ?"

"Huh ?"

The ten eyes looked at Kagome (including Kirara's eyes). They couldn't understand why Kagome asked them to leave when they just met each other again. And it took them a long time to recover, Miroku had to grabbed Inuyasha and Sango's arms and dragged them out of the room.

Being left alone, Kagome sat up and hugged herself. She was confused at herself. Her mind just kept thinking about Sesshomaru's imagine and the time she spent with him.

'_It can't be love because the one I love is Inuyasha_'.

Kagome talked to herself and felt hurt. This feeling was really uncomfortable, she didn't want that. She didn't want to think of him to feel like that. Kagome felt her heart beat violently in her chest and she touched her face, confused to felt that it was already wet because of the unknowing tears….

----------------------------------------

Rin stood at the castle door, her eyes were looking at the path to the castle, hoping for seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared. Jaken was tired of Rin's action, he said tetchily:

Stop moving around like that.

"Why haven't Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome come back ?" – Rin turned to Jaken and asked worrily.

"I don't know. But no one can defeat Sesshomaru-sama. He is the best".

"I know". – Rin smiled brightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" - chorused Rin and Jaken when they saw a silver-hair inuyoukai flew to them.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Rin ran to hug Sesshomaru's leg. Then she looked around to find Kagome. Seeing no one, Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, confused :

"Where is Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama ?"

"She's left".

"Left ?" – Rin opened her eyes widely –" why ?"

"She has her duty".

"No,…" Kagome said that Kagome would never leave Rin, Kagome said that Kagome would play with Rin . – Rin cried.

"I've already told that she has her duty". – Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But… Kagome promised to Rin …"

Jaken pulled Rin back, stopped her from talking when he sau his lord's face. That was the expression which Jaken had ever seen from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face was even colder than usual and his eyes sparkled with something like hurt and lonely.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and Rin. He walked into the castle, Kagome's scent still linger in the air. Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable, one part of him wanted to clean all Kagome's scent but another part wanted to let it be .

"Sesshomaru-sama…."

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard Rin's shout. Rin was looking at him with watery eyes, she asked hopefully :

"Will Kagome-chan come back ?"

Rin's question made Sesshomaru stood silently for a long time. And he didn't know why he said coldly, ignored Rin's disapointement :

"No".

'_This Sesshomaru needs no one_' – Sesshomaru told himself before turning to leave.

----------------------------------------

Kaede's village :

"Goodbye,I'llcome back after finishing my test". – Kagome smiled at her friends while climbing on the well.

"I'll come and pick you up" – Inuyasha suggested.

"Don't do that. You'll mess my world up".

"I won't".

"You will".

"Won't".

"Will".

"Won't".

"I say you will…" - Kagome's face became red, she clinched her fist, gritted her teeth – "DON"T COME AND PICK ME. REMEMBER ?"

"Ye….s..yes…" - Inuyasha trembled.

"Good. Goodbye" – Kagome smiled brightly, she waved her hand to her friends and jumped into the well.

"I'm home".

Kagome entered the kitchen and saw her mother cooking. She hugged her mother from behind and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Mrs. Higirashi turned around, wrapped her arms around Kagome and gave her a sweet smile:

''Welcome home".

Kagome nuzzled in her mother's neck, felt so peaceful. Her tears fell with her desperate prevention. She used to try to smile the whole time she was with Inuyasha, Sango,Miroku and Shippo. But right now, in her mother's arms, she felt that it wasn't necessary anymore. She couldn't hold her tears anymore…

"What happened ?" – her mother asked worrily.

"Mother…." – Kagome said in her sobber.

"Kagome …."

Kagome didn't answered, Sesshomaru's imagine appeared, again in her mind. His cold face, his emotionless eyes, his deadly voice,….all of them haunted Kagome those last days, and she didn't know what to do. Crying wasn't her type, making everyone worry wasn't her type but she just did that. She seemed not to be herself. She cried for Inuyasha, because of Inuyasha many times, but not as much as this time, she cried because of Sesshomaru. wait, not because of Sesshomaru, but because of her hopeless feeling….

After a long time that Mrs. Higirashi thought it lasted forever, Kagome looked up to her mother. Mrs.Higirashi asked Kagome to sit on the chair and she broght Kagome a glass of water. She looked at Kagome worrily :

"What happened, Kagome ?"

Kagome lowered her head, thought for a moments, then she said perplexedly :

"If... I feel sad because one person doesn't stay by my side, does that mean... I have feelings for him ?"

Her mother gave a small smile before nodding her head :

"That is right, but nothing more than your feelings…"

"If I am glad because of his happiness and hurt even more than him because of his hurt, does that mean I have feelings for him ?"

"That means…" - Mrs.Higirashi smiled mischiviously - "…you love him".

"But …"

"When you love some one, you can't stand seeing him hurt. When you love some one, you'll never think of yourself, you'll do anything for his happiness, because with you his happiness is also yours. That is also my feelings for your father, Kagome" .

"But … why ? I didn't spend much time with him. He even used to try to harm me, how can I love him ?"

Mrs.Higirashi's heart missed a beat when she heard that there was some one who tried to her daughter, but she decided to let it past. Right now, what Kagome needed was her advice, so she sighed :

"I don't know. That is love, right ? And there is no reason for love. You love him just because you love him. It's not matter how much time you spend with him or what he done to you. If he is your destiny, you can love him even the first time you see him".

"But if my love is hopeless, should I continute ?"

"It is your decision, but don't try to lie your heart because you will hurt yourself".

"I even don't know how to stop it…." – Kagome made a sad smile.

"Then, just let it go naturally, I believe that you can do it."

"Yeah ,"

Kagome smiled at her mother, she stood up, hugged and whispered into Mrs.Higirashi's ears :

"Thanks, mother, I'm glad that I can share with you" .

"You are always welcome, my daughter".

Kagome pulled back, she said cheerfully :

"I'm hugry now, hasn't Souta come home yet ?"

"He is still at shool". – Mrs.Higirashi was glad to see Kagome come back to herself.

"I'll get change and then help you cooking".

Kagome turned away, headed to her room. She felt her heart lighter. Her feeling was clear now, she had no more confusion with it, singing softly and cheerfully, she walked out the kitchen.

"Kagome…"

"Yes …."

Hearing her mother's call, Kagome's footstep stopped. She turned to her mother.

"Do you regret for loving him ?"

Kagome smiled confidently and without any hestitation, she answered with her true heart :

"No, never…."

'_I love you, Sesshomaru, the great inuyoukai lord of the western land, and I'll never regret it…_'

End of chapter 9.

-------------------------------------o0o-----------------------------

Thanks for reading it.

Please read and review.

Thanks.


End file.
